The Irresistible Poison
by Lady Sarai Black
Summary: Stared with that dark kind of fire. That dark kind of fire he'd tried to avoid. Sirius Black wants Harry. And Sirius Black gets what he wants. Twoshot. SBHP. Mentions RLHG. OotP not compatible.
1. I Am The Pudding

**The Irresistible Poison**

**I Am The Pudding**

**'Stared with that dark kind of fire. The dark kind of fire he'd tried to avoid.' Sirius Black wants Harry. And Sirius Black gets what he wants. Twoshot. SBHP. Mentions RLHG. Not compatible OotP onwards.**

-

Harry tried desperately to focus on his food. It wasn't working. He could feel those eyes burning into him. Those gorgeous dark grey eyes. Those eyes that shouldn't be looking at him like that. Those eyes that were forbidden to look at him like that. Those eyes that captured his attention, and held his gaze until he was sure the rest of the world would notice. But they never did. No matter how obvious it seemed to Harry, no matter how obvious the looks Sirius sent him were, the rest of the world was oblivious. Just like the table of Weasleys and close friends at the Burrow were oblivious to the way Harry shifted in his seat, and the way Sirius stared. Stared with that dark kind of fire. The dark kind of fire that he'd tried to avoid. He avoided being alone with him when ever he could, because he knew one day his godfather wouldn't just look. And he didn't know if he had the will power to tell him to stop when that happened.

-

Pudding was Harry's favourite. Especially Mrs. Weasley's pudding. But tonight he couldn't seem to enjoy it. It could be that he was full to the brim with all of Mrs. Weasley's other delicious dishes. Or it could be that he was feeling a bit off colour. Or maybe, it was the six foot sex god that was staring at him like _he_ was the pudding. And was intending to devour him and lick up all the crumbs. Which, unknown to the Saviour of the Wizarding World, he was. Sirius Black knew he was putting Harry off of eating. He knew that most of the time, he made Harry lose concentration. But he couldn't help it. He thought Harry was the most gorgeous man on Earth (excluding himself of course), and he liked gorgeous things. Sirius wanted what he liked. And what Sirius wanted, he usually got.

"I'm just going to go the the loo," said Harry to Ron, and pushed his chair back from the table. He jogged up the crooked stairs two at a time, towards the only bathroom in the house.

Sirius looked over at Remus, a smirk growing across his face. Remus just rolled his eyes, knowing that his best friend was planning something big. In his noodle soup, the words 'I need your help' appeared.

-

Remus looked across the table at Sirius with a mixture of shock and horror.

"No," he said out loud, causing some of the table to look at him. "No, no, no and no. You are not going to use emotional blackmail to coerce me into another stupid scheme. Particularly not this one. No. I'm not doing it." The whole room now had their attention focused on Remus.

"Awww come on Moony!" he whined in a childish voice. "It'll be fun. I deserve a chance at happiness! And if I'm wrong, then you can say I told you so. You know how much you like doing that," Sirius said, trying, and failing, to be persuasive.

"Not if my life depended on it. If it is so important, do it yourself!" Remus said angrily, running his hands through his hair in frustration. The table was now turning from one man to the other, as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Moony," Sirius said in a small voice. "You're my best friend. I can't do this without you."

"Ugh! Again with the emotional blackmail!" Remus cried.

"Please?" Sirius used puppy dog eyes this time. They never failed.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll do it. But this is the last time. Ever. Next time? Make a new best friend." He turned to the rest of the table, pulling out his wand, who stared in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry," he said.

And something went bang.

-

"So are we playing Quidd..." Harry trailed off as he jumped off the stairs. "Hello? Where is everybody?" he asked suspiciously. He drew his wand, his cautiousness a habit from the war. The table was empty. No people. No dishes. No reminder that anyone had even been there. Except...

"Sirius?" asked Harry slowly, as the dark haired man stepped forward out of the shadows. And Harry stepped back. "Where is everyone? What's going on?" he said, even more suspicious. Sirius took another step forward, and he took another step back.

"They took the party over to Remus's house. I stayed behind to let you know," Sirius replied, a seductive smile on his face.

"Uh huh," Harry said as he took yet another step towards the stairs, and winced as his back hit the wall. He'd misjudged where the stairs were. "M-maybe we should go over there then, if they're expecting us?" He half asked, his voice unsteady.

"Why would we do that?" he inquired, an innocent look on his face. "I'm sure we can have much more fun over here." Sirius advanced until he was inches away from him.

"I really think that we should probably head to Remus's," Harry began with a nervous laugh. He tried to wriggle away from his godfather, but he was stopped with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"Are we going to apparate together?" he asked feebly. Sirius grinned and lifted his hand, tilting his godson's chin upwards. Harry refused to meet his eyes. Those eyes that would draw him in, and make it impossible to say no.

"Look at me," he commanded. "Look at me." Against his will, and better judgment, Harry raised his eyes to meet Sirius's. They were darker than any storm clouds he'd ever seen. A shiver ran through his body. And Sirius smirked. He closed the minuscule gap between them.

Harry pulled away seconds later. "Not-" he croaked. "Not right," he tried again. Harry felt Sirius's lips brush against his neck, and couldn't suppress a moan.

"But doesn't it feel so good?" Sirius whispered in his ear, and felt heat rush to his groin.

He couldn't deny it. He was going to fall just like he knew he would. Because Sirius Black was an irresistible poison. And as his hands began to roam under the other man's shirt, Harry realised something he'd always known, but always refused to admit. He was in love. And Merlin it did feel good.

-

A contented smile spread across Sirius Black's face as his lover played with his hair, gently running his fingers through it. Harry was half asleep in the huge double bed, his arms wrapped around the other man's waist protectively. The black silk sheets were twisted somewhere around his waist, just hiding one of his most prized possessions. Sirius hadn't been this happy in a long time. Now he had friends, though they were more like family, and who loved him dearly. He didn't have the threat of war or imprisonment hanging over his head, and he was free to do what he liked once again. And he was deeply and desperately in love with the most perfect man alive, who also happened to be _incredibly_ sexy. And that aforementioned man loved him back. Yes. Sirius Black had got what he'd always wanted. Then again, he usually did.

-

**Lady Sarai**


	2. Upstairs Shagging

**The Irresistible Poison**

**Upstairs Shagging**

**'Stared with that dark kind of fire. The dark kind of fire he'd tried to avoid.' Sirius Black wants Harry. And Sirius Black gets what he wants. Twoshot. SBHP. Mentions RLHG. Not compatible OotP onwards.**

-

For about the fiftieth time that hour, Harry tried to flatten down his unruly hair. Without success.

"Stop worrying. It will be fine. And even if it isn't, your hair will have nothing to do with it," Sirius said patiently, watching his lover from the big double bed they now shared.

Harry turned around, growling. "It won't be alright! They'll all stare as if we're mad, probably laugh because they think its a joke, and when they find out that it isn't they'll go ballistic! What Voldermort couldn't do, I pretty sure a family of Weasley's can!" Damn. Now he'd worked himself into a state.

"You think they'll be trying to kill _you_? I'm the pedophile here. Especially since I was the one who came onto you." Sirius laughed. "More likely, they'll probably think I've Confunded you, or put you under the Imperius curse. And I'll be the one to get attacked by Molly's wooden spoon."

Harry glared into the mirror. A poor attempt at humour was not going to put his mind at ease. Not at a time like this.

"I'm serious," he said in frustration.

"Hey! I'm Sirius too!" he replied brightly, offering a grin.

"I'm warning you. I'm not beyond hexing you into oblivion," Harry threatened in return.

Sirius sighed. He stood up slowly, and padded over to where his godson stood. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, studying his face intently.

"It will be alright. They're your family. They're my family. They'll be happy for us, because we're happy. And," he added, "We always have Hermione to calm down the angry mob and their pitchforks. She knew I loved you before I knew."

Harry gaped. "She knew? How? I thought nobody had noticed."

"She knew. She was the one who told me to go for it. Don't ask me how she knew though, it was when I was trying to be secretive when I looked at you. Remus knew too though. Can't keep anything from that man. Way too sharp."

At that Harry did smile. Now that Hermione and Remus were together, they pair were rarely apart, and Hermione was a great mum to Teddy.

"They make a good match," he said, his smile lingering.

Sirius smiled back. "Come on. Us being late won't help anybody."

-

"More potatoes dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley gently, giving him a pitying look. She always thought he was far too skinny. Harry's stomach twisted guiltily. He felt like he was about to be sick. What was she going to say when she found out? What were all of them going to say when they found out?

"I'm right thanks Mrs Weasley," he managed. She smiled, and his stomach lurched again. "Excuse me." He bolted from the table, straight up the stairs to the bathroom.

Ron looked up from his mountainous pile of food. "Is he alright?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Ronald!" Molly snapped. "Swallow your food before you talk!"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I think I'll go check on him," said Sirius worriedly from his seat next to Fred. "I'll be back in a minute."

Taking the stairs three at a time, Sirius avoided the squeaky floor boards as he padded up to the bathroom. He could hear the sounds of vomiting within.

"Harry?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Are you alright? Can I come in?" Something inside went thump.

"Yeah. Yeah come in." Sirius walked in to find Harry lying spread eagle on the cool bathroom tiles, looking slightly pale. The air smelt sweet, and he assumed he'd just cast a cleaning charm.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, sitting down next to his lover.

"Yes. No. They're going to hate us," Harry replied miserably, without looking at him, and missed the hurt look that crossed Sirius's face.

Sirius was silent for a moment. "We don't have to tell anybody today. If you aren't ready. Or-" he paused for a moment. "Or if you are regretting it... please tell me." The last was whispered, as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

Harry looked up at him, mouth open in surprise. The Sirius he knew didn't have doubts like that.

"No." Harry sat up, placing his arm on his lovers. "No. I am not having doubts. If they screamed at us, and hexed us out of the room, I still would not leave you. I just don't want them to reject us. But I'm not going to change just because they want me too. I love you." For the first time, Harry saw the other side of Sirius, the side that Azkaban had given him. The Sirius afraid of rejection, and afraid of losing the people he loved. The side he hid from the world.

A look of relief flooded Sirius's face. "I love you too," he said with a smile, and in an instant his vulnerability was gone. "But why are you so nervous then?"

Harry gave a wry grin. "Like I said, I don't want them to reject us. They are our family."

"They won't. I'm sure of it."

-

"What were you two doing up there?" asked Fred as they came down the stairs together.

"Shagging?" George joked. Everyone at the table laughed, except for Molly who had a scandalized look on her face.

"George!" she chided.

"He's right, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he sat down. "You can't tell him off for being right."

Molly's mouth dropped open, and the table roared with laughter, Harry and Sirius joining in.

"Really! That is not something you joke about!" she said in distaste.

"Mum," said Ginny, trying to be reasonable. "Everybody says things like that these days. You need to move with the times."

"I need to move with the times? If I ever catch you saying things like that, you'll be grounded before you can say Merlin!" she snapped.

Ginny laughed. "You can't ground me anymore mum. I'm a bit old for that."

Arthur winced. A full out Weasley fight was not something anybody wanted to watch.

"So, what was the news you needed to tell us all Sirius? There was a reason for us being here, wasn't there?" he asked, changing the subject carefully. People turned to look at their fellow Order member, eager to have somewhere other than the family feud to focus their attention.

Sirius gulped. Now he realised why Harry was so nervous.

"Erm... yes." He stood up, motioning for Harry to do so as well. "You see... well... um. We- that is, Harry and I, are..." he trailed off, looking around desperately for some help. The twins sniggered.

"Spit it out mate," said Ron from his corner.

For a moment nobody said anything, though Remus and Hermione had a knowing look on their faces.

"We're together," said Harry suddenly, and sat back down in his chair with a thump. "Can I have some potatoes now, Mrs. Weasley?" The room was dead quiet for what seemed to be an eternity to Sirius, who was still standing awkwardly in front of his chair.

Finally, Ron managed to find his voice. "What?" he croaked, the disbelief evident.

"We're together," Harry repeated, and shoved a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. Shell shocked that Harry had been the one to say it, Sirius sat down.

"Together?" asked Kingsley slowly. "As in... boyfriend girlf-" he winced. "Boyfriend boyfriend together?"

"Uh huh," he said with his mouth full. Again everything went quiet.

"And your happy, right?" asked Remus, probing for an answer to reassure the group.

At this Harry looked up. "Yeah." He looked across at his lover, and gave him a gentle smile, his eyes sparkling. "I love him. And he loves me." He looked back at Remus, and then at everybody else sitting at the table. "We're happy together. I'm happier than I've been since... ever. I'm happier than I've ever been." Silence again.

"So," began Fred a few seconds later. "When you said you were upstairs shagging. You were kidding, right?"

-

**I recently fell in love with Sirius and Harry, so I just had to write this. Like? Review and you get a cookie.**

**Lady Sarai**


End file.
